Music sooths the soul
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus is dying in the hospital wing, and he had married Hermione Granger soon after graduation. they talk about their lives together, and spends as much time together as possible. They have a daughter name Lucy.


Music sooths the soul

Chapter one: I'll Be there

_Hope is an anchor, and love is a ship  
Time is the ocean and life is a trip  
You don't know where you're going  
Til you know where you're at  
And if you can't read the stars  
Well you better have a map  
A compass and a conscience  
so you don't get lost at sea  
Around some lonely island, no one wants to be _

"NO!!!!!!!! WHY SEVERUS!" Hermione cried as she wept over Severus on the hospital bed.

"Hermione, I love you so much." Severus coughed.

"Oh Gods Severus! I love you too!" Hermione said, still crying, Lucius Malfoy had barged into the hospital wing, with worry on his face.

"WHY Severus? Didn't you wait!? It should've been me! NOT you!" Lucius yelled. He had tears running down his face.

"Harry needed me. You were taking to long….I had no choice." Severus explained. His stomach was hurting really bad.

"You still have a family Severus, you, Hermione, and Lucy. What will they do with out you?" Lucius asked. Then almost on queue, a four year old little girl came rushing in and jumped into Severus's lap.

"HI daddy! Lookie! It's you, me and mommy." Lucy said showing her picture that she drew just moments ago, Severus felt tears coming on as he held his little girl and the drawing of their family.

"It's beautiful baby." Severus said, and kissed the tope of Lucy's head. He looked up and saw 'Get Better Soon Daddy. I love You.' on it. he was sure that Ginny helped her with the words.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked, lying her head on his chest.

"Yes baby?" Severus answered.

"when you better, can you take us to da park? Teach me how to swim?" Lucy asked. Severus just looked at his daughter. He knew that he was going to be missing from her life. He would miss teaching her how to ride a bike, how to cook, her school graduation, her wedding, all the school dances. And how he would kill every boy in the school who even dared to try and touch her. Or worse.

_From the beginning of creation, I think our maker had plan  
For us to leave these shores and sail beyond the sand  
And let the good light guide to the waves and the wind  
To the beaches and a world where have never been  
And we'll climb upon a mountain, y'all we'll let our voices ring  
Those who've never tried they'll be the first to sing_

"We'll see baby. Why don't you run along with uncle Lucius while I'll talk to mommy." Severus said. Lucy Kissed Severus on the check and hopped out of the bed and went with Lucius out form the wing.

"I can't believe you're….I don't know if I can handle it. if you're…..OH GODS!" Hermione cried.

"You have to love, for Lucy. She needs you Hermione." Severus said, losing his oxygen slowly.

Hermione and Severus talked for a few minutes. Telling each other how much they love each other,

"Remember when I told you that I was pregnant?" Hermione said. Her hands were in his hands.

"Yes love, very clearly. It seems just like yesterday." Severus said.

_**FLASH BACK!!!!!!**_

It was four years ago, It was April first. Severus was upset because he kept on getting pranked on because of on because of the stupid holiday. Two cauldrons blew up, but two first year Gryffindor's. He had given them both detention with Filch.

Hermione and Severus had been married for a year and a half, but were secretly dating her seventh year. Unfortunately, Harry did NOT kill Voldemort last year, and he would have to fight him again in the near future.

Severus had entered his chambers, and found his wife reading on the black leather sofa.

"everything okay love?" Hermione asked, while she put her book down. And looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione, everything is so peachy." Severus said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Stupid idiots tried to blow up my class room!" Severus yelled and accidentally threw a lamp across the room and almost hit Hermione.

"Ow! Watch it Severus! You almost killed me!" Hermione yelled, as the lamp shattered on the wall behind her. Severus looked at her. He realized what he just done. He couldn't believe that he did that.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I just hate this April fools day." Severus said. Hermione just stared at him.

"I know you don't like it, but you don't have to try and kill your wife over it." Hermione said. Severus had closed the gap between them, he had them embraced Hermione and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry love. I won't do it again. I swear, you know how my temper is." Severus said, pulling her closer to him.

"I just hope you don't. come, dinner is ready. Its on the table, it's getting cold." Hermione said.

"Alright babe." Severus said and followed Hermione to the table.

"This smells wonderful!" Severus said.

"yup, we're having _baby _carrots, little _baby_peas, and _baby _back ribs." Hermione said.

Severus looked at her curiously. But then sat down and began eating.

"Aren't the _baby_ carrots delicious?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, what's wrong Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Uhm, Severus….baby…"Hermione paused.

"There's that word again! What's up with you love? Are you trying to tell me something?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"So what is it?" Severus asked. Hermione couldn't believe that he didn't get a clue about the baby stuff. She bit her lips nervously.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione screamed. Severus's mouth just dropped in pure shock. He was for once in his life, completely speechless.

"Sevy, say something! Please!" Hermione pleaded. She was starting to panic, Severus got up and went around the table towards Hermione. He grabbed her and embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"OH BABY! Your having a baby!" Severus said excited.

"Your not mad?" Hermione asked. Looking up into his eyes.

"Heavens no love! We're going to be a family! I'm so happy!" Severus said.

"that's wonderful!" Hermione said smiling.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Woah My My  
I'll see you on the other side  
If I make it  
And it might be a long hard ride  
But I'm gonna take it  
Sometimes it seems I don't have a prayer  
Let the weather take me anywhere  
But I know I wanna go  
Where the streets are gold  
Cause you'll be there _

Hermione was sitting beside Severus, remembering that day, very clearly.

"you were so happy Severus." Hermione said.

"that was the second best moment in my entire life." Severus said, coughing.

"huh?" Hermione asked.

"The first was marrying you." Severus said, smiling. Well, trying to.

_You don't bring nothing with you here  
And you can't take nothing back  
I ain't never seen a hearse, with a luggage rack  
So I've torn my knees from praying  
Scarred my back from falling down  
Spent so much time flying high, til I'm face first in the ground  
So if you're up there watching me, can you talk to God and say,  
Tell him I might need a hand to see a boat someday _

_**A/N There will be more to the story. You just got to read and review! And tell me if there is anything I can improve on! The song is I'll be there by George Strait. I chad a hard time finding a song suitable for this chapter. But I hope you like it. **_


End file.
